Soulless Heart
by sniperthe0ne
Summary: A hollow heart will only lead to a hollow path. One that is devoid of hope and light. A corrupted soul will only crave more corruption. Only the owner of the soul can change it. Heart and soul... Two completely different things and yet the very same. Both can sway and move others. So when Roxes finds himself in a world void of both he has to ponder what drove him there...


Soulless Heart

Roxas v Itchigo short

Roxas comes through a portal hooded up in a dark jacket. It was hueco mundo (That hollow place.) he was standing out in vast night desert with a great castle in the distance surrounded by an ocean of sand and the night with a moon in the sky emanating it lunar light upon its dunes.

Roxas: (I tried following my heart and this is where it led me.)…

Roxas looks on into this lonely place in silences…

Roxas: This place… is Empty…. Hehe, well if I was not sure what was in here I guess I've got my answer.

Roxas says in a kind of sad voice while putting his hand slightly to the left side of his chest. He looks back up and decides to walk towards the huge castle in front of him.

Meanwhile back in karakura town at midnight…

Itichgo was sleeping soundly in bed while Kon started sleep walking. Get gets up and keeps walking towards Itichgo's bed side knocking it that gave off a toy like squeaking sound. The first few times Itichgo was not bothered but when it woke him up and pissted him off so he shot out of bed and kicked Kon directly into the wardrobe. Kon lets of a loud squeaky noise out in tact with Itichgo's foot and to jetting off.

Kon: AAAHHHHHH!

The wardrobe door closes as Kon hits the end of it.

Itichgo: THE HELLS WRONG WITH YOU!? I GOT SCHOOL IN THE MORNING SO STOP BOTHERING ME!

Kon stuck in the wardrobe: *dizzy eyes* *shakes himself out of it* YOU DID NOT HAVE TO GO AND KICK ME DID'T YA!

Itichgo gave off a ticked off expression as he folded his arms and faced the closed wardrobe.

Itichgo: Well it was a sure fire way to stop you from pissing me off.

Kon stuck in the wardrobe: WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I'LL SHOW YOU A "SURE FIRE WAY"! YOU DID NOT EVEN ASK WHY I WAS AT THE FOOT OF YOUR BED!

Itichgo: *Sighs*Ok then… WHY were you at the foot of my bed running into it like some kind of zombie?

Kon stuck in the wardrobe: Oh! So you want to know way now don't ya! Ok I will tell you why I was knocking the side of your bed… I… well you see I was…

Itichgo: … (Get to the point already.)

Kon: I don't know…

Itichgo: Hmm?

Itichgo walks over to the wardrobe and opens it up

Itichgo: What does that mean?

Kon looks at Itichgo and then begins to think about how he ended up at the foot of Itichgo's bed.

Itichgo: Well?!

Kon: DX…. *sigh* I was a having a dream…

Itichgo: … -.-

Kon: … WHAT?! I'm not lying I swear!

Itichgo: Right you were a-sleep while dream. It was likely about Rukia so don't bother telling me anymore.

Itichgo says as he walks off beck into bed.

Kon: HOW DEAR YOU! I wished I had a dream about my sweet, sweet sis Rukia 3. But instead I end up pulling a dud!

Itichgo: Night…

Hearing this Itichgo disappointedly went back to bed and put the covers over himself.

Kon: But I'm not joking! I was in some dark place with nothing but sand all over and this strange castle in the middle of nowhere.

Itichgo: !

Itichgo shot out of bed to what Kon last said.

Itichgo: ( Hueco mundo?! But he has never been there before.).

He walks out of back towards Kon who was sitting there with his eyes closed thinking about the dream he is trying to explain. He did not notice Itichgo had got up and was listening to him and so carried on as if he was still lying in bad.

Kon: There was the odd white dead looking tree but other than that castle nothing more there. Yep. It was a strange dream that's for sure… ARE YOU EVEN LIS- DX. Oh hey there Itic-… ? Uhhh…

Itichgo: (It could be some message. There is no way this was a freak accident.) Was there anything else you saw or heard?

Kon: O.o no.

Itichgo: (Damn! There too little to go on, it could be a trap!)

Kon: … just that…

Itichgo: ?...

Kon put his hand to where his heart would be…

Kon: I felt sad…

Itichgo: …!

Kon: And angry…

Itichgo: (I need to talk to Urahara about all this.)

Kon: And then you KICKED ME!

Itichgo: Common. Where going…

Kon: ! wh-

Itichgo grabbed Kon and took off out the window…


End file.
